In the present fast paced environment, people make a variety of purchases using traditional payment methods. To support such payment methods, an extensive financial infrastructure is utilized. For example, the credit card, and financial system associated therewith, is widely used. However, the current financial infrastructure is insufficient in some respects to provide desired convenience for people. For example, the ease and efficiency of performing routine transactions is lacking using various of today's commonplace technologies. Also, the tracking and recording of travel records, cost records, and similar records may be difficult and inefficient, especially for corporate travelers, who often maintain separate records for personal purchases and business purchases. Therefore, improvements to the current financial infrastructure is needed to accommodate the evolving needs of people in their busy and complex lives.